Five Senses
by AidenKelly
Summary: A lokane story. Loki and Jane experience their senses with each other. K rating throughout.
1. Sight

**I plan on doing this whole story in one night. Also, the plot bunnies for hips and Asgardians have taken a vacay to Guadalajara. Since then, they have been replaced by this story and a much longer story that will probably be just for fun.**

* * *

 **Sight**

The day was lovely outside. Bright sun, singing birds, warm breezes, but they chose to stay inside. Stark's library was well stocked with both Earthly and un-earthly books, and the silent companions were taking every advantage.

Loki was sitting sideways in a chair, long legs casually hanging over the arm. Jane was stretched out on the matching sofa. He was fighting hard to keep his attention on the large book in his lap but was rapidly losing the battle. Since moving into the tower, Jane had picked up a few bad habits from Pepper. Particularly, the habit of wearing cut-offs and bare feet. This was the specific cause of his current problem.

The pure expanse of lightly tanned skin was absolute torture. He imagined running his hands up and down the living silk, causing her to make all sorts of exquisite sounds. The thin t-shirt she wore rode up slightly, revealing a couple of inches of the same said skin. At the thought of peeling her shirt off, revealing her hidden treasures, Loki swore angrily. "Damn!"

Jane glanced up. "Are you alright?" She asked shyly, watching him scrub his long, pale fingers through his blue-black hair.

He gave her a weak smile. "Yes. Some of your midgardian literature, it's just a touch insipid to me."

Jane gave him an understanding smile. "Gotcha. Give me just a sec..." she turned to one of the towering bookshelves and pulled out a slim volume. "Try this."

He turned the book over in his hands. "Shakespeare?" She nodded. "Let me know what you think."

It was amazing to her that he could make something as commonplace as a shrug into something so sexy. At the same time though, he was Loki. He could make reading a phone book look sexy.

As soon as she was sure he was absorbed in the book before openly staring. His pale blue shirt, that exactly matched his eyes, was untucked, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Loki's arms, while lean, we're hard with hidden muscle. That she knew for a fact. Jane felt a flush come over her at the memory of his arm around her. Visibly rough but physically gentle. The man was a walking contradiction.

She tilted her head as her gaze moved to his face. His hair, the glossy color of a ravens wing, his eyes, such a pure blue, those cheekbones, so sharp you could cut concrete with them, his lips...The flush in her body concentrated in her cheeks. His lips were thin yet looked infinity kissable. Capable of such cruelty, but better suited for tenderness.

Loki glanced over at her and was amazed at her expression. She was looking at him with a burning intensity. Her even breathing had quickened, her cheeks rosy. She was aroused. This single fact tweaked his mischief-making side. His lips curled in a smile.

"You seem distracted, Jane." He whispered smoothly. "Is your current book not to your liking?"

Jane looked away. "It's fine. I was just watching you read to yourself."

"Was it distracting?"

You have no idea. "No. Not at all."

Loki shook his head in mock dismay. "Jane, Jane, Jane. You know better than to lie to me."


	2. Sound

**this chapter is broken up into two sections because I love hearing Ton Hiddleston reciting Shakespeare and the ringtones were just too good to skip.**

* * *

 **Sound**

Jane deliberately ignored his baiting tone. "Well, since my book no longer interests me, a fact that is totally your fault, you should make it up to me." She moved to a spot on the floor close to his chair.

"You on your knees before me. My imagination is filled with the possibilities.''

Again, she ignored him. "I meant read to me, you perv."

"Your loss." Loki muttered. He thumbed through the pages til he found a sonnet ripe with potential.

 _Shall I compare thee to a summers day?_

 _Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

 _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

 _And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

 _Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

 _And often is his gold complexion dimmed_

 _And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

 _By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed_

 _But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

 _Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

 _Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

 _When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;_

 _So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

He looked to Jane and was surprised to see her eyes shining with unshed tears. At his questioning look, she brushed them away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

She put a finger to his lips. "It's nothing. I just wish that..."

He nipped her finger lightly. "You know that thought your having, Jane? Let it go."

She laughed. The simple sound was sweeter than any instrument to his ears.

* * *

It was several days later when he walked into the common room and found the Avengers sitting in a strained silence. That was never a good sign.

"Either this is an intervention about my growing army of fangirls or something is seriously wrong."

Pepper smiled at his attempt at humor and motioned to a slightly cracked smartphone lying in the center of the table. "Jane changed her ringtone, finally, and Thor isn't happy."

Loki rolled hi s eyes. Despite all the personal growth Thor had gone through, he was still the spoiled child in some ways. "So she changed it. What's the big deal?"

Tasha grinned and dialed a number. The phone made a distorted, but still audible sound.

 _But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
 _Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
 _All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

All eyes turned to him. "I wasn't aware she was a Britney fan. Ms. Romanoff, would you be so kind as to help me with something?"

She raised a single eyebrow and nodded. "Sure." As she stood, Clint caught her hand and squeezed. "I'll be fine. The day I can't beat pretty boy here, is the day I retire."

As they walked away, Loki heard Steve ask, "What was that about fangirls?"

* * *

Jane pressed her fingertips into her temples. Dealing with Thor's insecurities was giving her the mother of all headaches. "Thor, it's just a song. I happen to like it and you just happen to have a brother who's a bad guy. It's a coincidence."

Thor shook his head stubbornly. "It could give the others the wrong impression, Jane. It could give **him** the wrong impression. That's why your going to change it."

She looked at him like he had lobsters coming out of his ears. "What?"

He smiled triumphantly. "It's settled. You will change your phone sound and we will discuss it no more." At this, he turned and headed back towards the main room.

She"It is not settled! It is my phone, not yours! You have no right to dictate to me what I do with it!"

Jane was following so close behind him that she slammed her face into his back when he suddenly stopped. Rubbing her injured nose, she peered around him and saw all their friends watching them argue. After what felt like an hour of awkwardness, Loki spoke up. "On that note, has anyone seen mine? I seemed to have misplaced it.'

Tony, who was always willing to cause trouble, looked up at the ceiling. "Friday, call Reindeer Games for me."

A beat later, a sound started to come from the sectional in the living room.

 _Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_  
 _They say in heaven, love comes first_  
 _We'll make heaven a place on earth_  
 _Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

All eyes turned to Thor. He calmly watched Loki retrieve his phone before gripping his shoulder tightly and practically dragging him towards the training room. Jane sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. "Great. I'm in the middle of a love triangle. 'As the Helicarrier turns'."

Natasha snorted. "Been there, done that." She muttered from where she sat between Clint and Bruce.

* * *

 **if anyone can think of a better song for Loki to use to express his feelings to Jane, please tell me! I went through four different options and still wasn't really happy with my final choice. And by the way, do I really need to say that I'm not Shakespeare, Britney Spears, or Belinda Carlisle?**


End file.
